


A Wand and A Sword

by FizzleFudge



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Demon Fight, Drinking, F/F, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzleFudge/pseuds/FizzleFudge
Summary: Shura stumbles upon a gate between Assiah and wherever Vanessa lives, and they decide to share some drinks by the fire when they are rudely interrupted by a monstrous beast.
Relationships: Kirigakure Shura/Vanessa Enoteca
Kudos: 1





	A Wand and A Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Rareship time!
> 
> Shura Kirigakure and Vanessa Enoteca are totally suitable not only because both are sexy BAMF women who enjoy getting wasted, but also because of the teasing I can imagine going on between them.
> 
> [My tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fizzlefudge)

Shura Krigakure had been patrolling the woods the entire evening. She was normally ranked too high to be tasked with such menial missions, but the lower-rank exorcist usually on patrol in this area had caught the flu. Because she was doing nothing but sitting around and playing with her snakes, her superiors had tasked her with being at the lookout in the same forest she remembered training the ExWires in this summer.

It was nearing the end of her shift when something out of the ordinary caught her attention. In between two trees was a gash in reality hovering right in the air. She was immediately on her guard when she realised it was an opening between this location and another.

The last time she’d seen a gate like this, it had led her to the research lab in Poland. Now when she glanced inside, she saw a weird medieval-looking house that seemed to have rooms stacked on top of each other to create a parody of a high-level building.

“Where am I?” A female voice broke the silence, and Shura spun around to see a pink-haired woman stand in nothing but underwear and a black coat with a bull’s face engraved on the chest. She seemed lost, and looked at Shura suspiciously.

“In the Academy Forest District”, Shura answered slowly. She wondered vaguely if this was a demon in disguise, or an actual person.

Vanessa Enoteca scrutinized the woman before her. She wore funny shorts in a weird material, but other than that she seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. Although, she did wear a tiny bra that barely covered half her breasts, and Vanessa had to force herself not to let her gaze linger on them.

“In the Clover Kingdom?” She asked. Not five minutes earlier had she gone out to get some fresh air after getting a drink in the Black Bulls’ common room, when suddenly she had stumbled straight into a forest that looked nothing like the surrounding woods of their base.

“No, in Tokyo?” The woman raised a brow and looked at her questioningly. “Do you seriously not know where that is?” She took a step forward, and Vanessa assumed she would try to attack her.

She quickly grasped her wand with a firm hand, its tip pointed toward the woman, and raised her chin menacingly.

“Are you from the Diamond Kingdom?” she asked, trying to sound demanding but realised she slurred slightly from the wine she’d consumed.

“I’m a Knight of the True Cross”, Shura answered, and eyed the stick in the woman’s hand quizzically. “But I can probably show you how to get home.”

Instantly, the pink-haired woman’s expression softened, and she lowered her arm.

“Yes! That would be so kind of you. Do you know how to find the Black Bulls?” Her hopeful eyes seemed to shine through the darkness and made it impossible for Shura not to smile in return.

“I suppose”, she answered. Some steps behind her, the gate was hidden behind a particularly thick tree. By now, she was quite curious as to where this intriguing character had emerged from. Her dialect was hard to distinguish, but she guessed she came from some northern part of Japan, or maybe even one of the eastern islands.

Her curiosity was a great inspiration, and she couldn’t help but go ahead through the gate as she waved for the woman to follow. Up close, the weird building seemed to be taken out of a fantasy manga rather than being an actual house.

“Wow!” Vanessa exclaimed. “I’m so thankful. How could I repay you?” She beamed back at the other woman, who surveyed their surroundings as if she’d never seen anything of the like.

“You could start with showing me around”, she said, eyes large as plates.

“Of course! Yami will be impressed if I actually bring a girl over. He says I would do good with more women around. I’m Vanessa Enoteca, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Shura Kirigakure. I suppose I could also do with a friend.”

* * *

It was a mystery as to who or what had opened the gate between the two dimensions, because Shura was now quite certain that wherever Vanessa lived, it was nowhere to be found in Assiah. Nevertheless, the gate stayed open, and the two women had gone to meet up with each other quite a few times by now.

Shura enjoyed the presence of Vanessa’s team members, but found she wanted to spend more time with her on their own. Thus, they had agreed to meet up in the forest where they had first met to share a glass or two around a fire below the cloudless night sky.

“I can’t believe _that’s_ your first choice of beverages!” Shura exclaimed, and Vanessa laughed at her incredulity.

“It’s certainly more mature than your packets of juice”, she retorted, and was pleased to see those soft cheeks turn red in a blush.

“It is _not_ juice, it’s _shochu!”_ She waved the weird bottle to empathize her point. “I’ll have you know, this shit is _way_ stronger than your meager drink.” Shen then pointed to the characters _45%_ on the side of the bottle, but Vanessa had no idea what they meant, so she shrugged.

“Well, I’m drinking an entire bottle of wine, so obviously the large amount I drink should outweigh the strength in whatever you’re sipping on.”

“I am _more_ than just sipping!” To prove her point, again, Shura threw her head back and chugged the remainder of her drink until every drip had been savoured. Triumphantly, she looked back at Vanessa, who laughed at her stubbornness.

“You know”, Vanessa began and moved closer, “this is nice.”

She had taken off her regular coat, and was sitting in nothing but her underwear and shoes. It was a constant struggle for Shura not to stare at her, and she wondered idly if this was how people thought of her own attire.

“Yeah”, Shura agreed, and gulped as she pointedly did _not_ look at those large breasts covered in nothing but a thin piece of fabric…

They were interrupted by a loud roar from somewhere to their left.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Shura jumped to her feet.

Materializing itself from the far side of the clearing was a gigantic beast that imitated the appearance of an enormous moose with six legs. Its eyes were glowing red as it loomed from surely thirty metres above them. Shura didn’t have to look twice to realise it was a particularly strong demon that wanted to ruin their little party.

“Oh, you just had to interrupt us, huh?” she all but growled. The red tattoos on her chest shone as she recited a verse to protrude a sword from right above her breasts.

Vanessa was not as quick, and had to do a double-take as she watched in horror at the sword being drawn. Her cat materialized by her shoulder, and she was glad to have its support in case anything were to happen.

The monstrous beast sneered down at them from its great height above the treetops. It was still unclear what its motive was, but Shura wasted no time in striking first. She leaped forward with impeccable speed, even though she was quite intoxicated by now.

The blow landed across one of the beast’s six legs, and it shrieked as black shadows seeped from the gash. This inspired Vanessa to get up as well. She shook her head to try and sober up, but it only resulted in her getting dizzier instead.

Meanwhile, Shura seemed to have unlimited stamina, as she attacked the beast with no mercy whatsoever. Her moves were captivating, and again Vanessa had to force herself to look away from those strong thighs, that chiseled chest, and those big barely-covered breasts that… 

“You gonna leave all the fighting to me, eh?” Shura called as she jumped around the clearing. She was holding the beast off successfully, but a few droplets of sweat were prominent on her forehead. 

“My apologies!” Vanessa called, and placed her right foot in front of the other.

She stretched out her hand and quickly scanned her grimoire for a suitable spell. 

“Thread Magic: Arresting Dark Weave!” she called. Light protruded from the tip of her wand, and a large web not unlike a spider’s enclosed around the giant beast.

Shura avoided getting caught by blocking the oncoming web with her sword, yet some got stuck in her hair and on her arms. The beast behind her fell to the ground as its legs were bound and incampacitated, but it failed to disperse.

“Nice one!” She complimented Vanessa, who blushed at the praise. Ignoring how the web stiffened her shoulders, she ran toward the beast. The sword was raised high above her head, and she was ready to strike.

But suddenly, the beast unhinged its jaw, and from it a swarm of lesser demons attacked her all at once. They were so many she could see nothing but shadows, yet she could feel a hundred mouths nipping at her bare skin. Frantically, she waved her sword around and tried to run out of their range, but the swarm was too thick. As she was barely able to lift her arms, she had no way of summoning her trusted snake-familiars, either. All she could do now was close her mouth, to ensure none of them could infect her with any of the filthy diseases from Gehenna.

“Shura!” Vanessa cried out, not caring that she hadn’t asked permission to use the woman’s first name yet.

She had to do something!

Panicked, she turned the pages of her grimoire to find a spell that would help her. Since having returned from the Witches’ Forest, she had improved a lot of her spells, but she still had a hard time figuring out when to apply some of them in a crisis. And now, all she could think of was the black swarm of unknown entities that circled around the amazing woman she had come to appreciate almost dearly. Was she already hurt? Would her warm skin be marked by gashes? Shura wasn’t speaking, and could that mean she wasn’t even still _alive?_

Her breath hitched and her vision grew blurry, and she was surprised to realise she was crying. _Why in the world was she crying?_ This was just like any fight back in the Clover Kingdom, and there she was usually stoic and managed to get a grasp of her magic. So why was it different when Shura Kirigakure was the one in trouble?

Never before had she condemned herself for drinking as much as she did now. Her thoughts were circling her head and she desperately tried to grasp hold of her power, of the magic running through her veins and tried to envision it taking form through her wand.

Yet, Vanessa could think of nothing but Shura. She was certain that out of the two of them, Shura was the stronger, and still she was in the position of needing to be saved.

She needed Vanessa to be a hero.

With this in mind, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then, she cast a spell.

Shura hadn’t realised her eyelids had drooped closed until a great source of light shone through the shadows. Not caring about getting used to the light, she realised her opening and sliced through the swarm. As suspected, the break in the swarm was Vanessa’s doing, and she beamed at the pink-haired woman at the same time she struck her sword through a dozen demons.

Vanessa was still standing by the other end of the clearing, and seemed to be concentrating on whatever spell she was casting to keep some of the lesser demons at bay. Now that she wasn’t stuck in the middle of a swarm anymore, she bit down on her finger hard enough to draw blood, and spread it along the sword’s blade. Not half a second later, the sword unhinged its lower half into the parody of a snake’s mouth.

“Snakes of the Underworld, I order thee to attack!” She shouted, yet kept her voice firm and authoritative. As always, her snake familiars emerged from the blade, and began biting the lesser demons without mercy, their ferocity not unlike her own.

With a glance backward, she noticed Vanessa was on her way towards her, her large breast bobbing up and down delicately with every step.

“Watch out!” Vanessa shrieked, just as the monstrous beast tried to bite down on her with its large fangs. Thanks to the woman’s warning, she was able to jump away in time, and mentally scolded herself for getting distracted.

Vanessa stopped some steps away from Shura, and made sure those snakes were handling the black entities on their own before she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. This time, she barely even glanced at her grimoire, but rather let the magic seep through her and out her wand.

Thick threads materialized at the tip of her wand and sprung toward the monstrous beast that had managed to get two legs free already. While the threads covered the beast’s eyes and sewed its mouth shut, Shura raised her sword and ran towards it.

This time, she struck it straight in the stomach. That glorious shadow of darkness seeped through the gash to prove it was dead and would return to Gehenna.

At the same moment, the snakes dispersed as they finished cleansing the lesser demons, and left the two women standing alone in the middle of the clearing. 

“Wow”, Vanessa said. She was hunched over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath. “You’re… Something else.”

Shura laughed.

“Thanks. You really weren’t bad yourself.” She winked, but realised it went unnoticed by the hunched-over woman. To show she really meant it, she laid a hand on Vanessa’s naked shoulder and squeezed slightly. Below her touch, the muscles stiffened as she heard a small gasp. She grinned.

Vanessa slowly regained her posture, and turned to face Shura. She didn’t dare meet her gaze, and in her search for something else to set eyes on, her gaze lingered on the woman’s breasts. She blushed.

In a frantic attempt to avert her eyes, she failed to look away, and finally met Shura’s pink eyes. They were watching her carefully yet amusedly, and Vanessa mentally cursed her bloodstream for making her blush even more. 

“I’m not that great”, Vanessa admitted, her voice low as not to disturb the delicate moment. “And I don’t even know what those black entities were...”

“Demons”, Shura added helpfully, and Vanessa nodded.

“Right, demons. So, when you were caught in that _demon_ swarm, I panicked, and I only managed to cast a spell because…” She thought back on that moment; she had been crying and panicking, but what had calmed her down was the thought of _saving Shura._ “I wanted to be your hero.”

Now, she looked down at her feet again, but then looked away to her right when she was quite distracted by Shura’s legs and the amount of skin that she left uncovered.

A firm yet soft hand grasped her chin. Vanessa looked up to meet Shura’s gaze again. Now, she looked at her with a close to astonished expression.

“I haven’t been in need of being saved for a very long time”, she spoke just as quietly. “Being the weakest in a group has always been my worst nightmare.”

She took a small step forward. They were close enough that their breasts would touch if one of them only leaned forward half a centimeter.

Shura continued.

“It frightened me not to be in control of the situation.” She tilted her head to the side, and leaned in just a tiny bit further. “But I knew you would save me.” Her breath trailed over Vanessa’s skin, and they could feel the scent of each other’s sweat. “And I must admit; I really liked that.”

While Shura’s words warmed her heart like nothing ever had, Vanessa had had enough of the teasing. She embraced the other woman and rejoiced at _finally_ getting to touch her refined shoulder blades, and savoured the way the muscles stiffened at her fingertips.

Then, she was the first to press her lips against Shura’s.

Shura would never admit the surprised noise that escaped her when Vanessa leaned against her and _kissed her._ She could taste red wine on her lips, and kissed back with even more vigour. Her hands were braver than Vanessa’s, and immediately enclosed themselves around the witch’s breasts. They were soft and squishy, and it took no time at all before warmth started to travel in between her legs.

Reluctantly, she eventually leaned back again, and looked at Vanessa. She was almost blinded by her beauty; her pink hair shone in the moonlight; her lips were thin and wet, and her purple eyes looked at her with such admiration it almost made Shura’s knees give way.

“You’re stunning.” She voiced her thoughts, and Vanessa grinned, although a blush seemed to be ever-present on her fair cheeks.

“You really aren’t bad yourself.” She parodied Shura’s words from before, and that made both of them burst into laughter.

“Now you ruined the moment!” Shura punched her playfully in the shoulder, and that made Vanessa laugh even more.

“That mushy crap?” She slung an arm around Shura’s shoulder, and the woman mimicked on instinct. “Let’s at least go back to the fire; my bottle of wine isn’t even half-empty.”

Shura glanced at Vanessa’s profile and smiled. This witch had amazed her with both her ability to hold her liquor, and her talent for impromptu combat. She was usually quite scared of dating because of her fear of always having to protect the other, but had never stopped to think about the possibility of _herself_ being protected sometimes, too.

Vanessa catched her gaze and beamed at her. As she squeezed her shoulder, Shura knew she could throw away all of those fears in the presence of Vanessa Enoteca.

Then Shura’s eyes narrowed, and the warm arm on Vanessa’s shoulder was gone. She barely had time to get disappointed before Shura all but shouted in her ear.

“Last one back to the fire is a rotten demon!”

Vanessa grinned, and ran to chase Shura.

* * *


End file.
